Breaking Ground
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Yuki is being abused my Akito again and who comes to help him through it all? NONYAOI! It's rated for lauguage and stuff -Being Remodeled-
1. Chapter 1

Welp. here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters.Duh.

There is slight yuki/kyo, but in a good way. You'll like it. I promise. Now. On with the story.

kyo: it's about time.

yuki: don't complian!

kyo: points at angel she did it!

bloodredangel: um excuse me.did what?

kyo: you took your sweet time submitting the story!

yuki: it isn't her...please get this over with.

On with the story.

Chap. 1

Breaking the ground

It was dark.

cold,dark and lifeless.

His body stung and his eyes full of unshed tears, threating to spill over any second.

" You've gotten _soft_" came a cold voice from the shadows.

There was a whimper in reply, a fear filled sob in the dark corner.

" I must now _tame_ you again."

A lound crack and a bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that damn rat!" kyo snarled slamming his fist down on the table. "Temper temper kyo." Shigure sighed looking over his paper. " Don't preach to me! We have school and he isn't up yet!" kyo snapped.

Tohru stuck her head out from the kitchen. " That reminds me. He said Hatori called and needed him at the main house last night. Mabye he stayed the night?" she asked with a smile.

Shigure looked at tohru and sighed. "Of course. i'll call hatori and send kyo to go get him."

kyo growled." Why me!"

" Because. i said so and as long as you live in my house you'll follow my rules." Shigure laughed evily.

kyo sweatdropped and sighed.

" Oh and kyo! while your out, can you get me some milk.we're out!" tohru called from the kitchen.

kyo grummbled and slammed the front door shut.

-------------------------------------------

Hatori stood up slowly and walked to the ringing phone on his desk. the figure laying in the bed sat up slowly and stared down at his hands.

Again.

He let it happen again.

He burried his face in his hands and shook his head in digust.

" Of course. How did you convince him?" Hatori asked the phone. A smile curved on his lips."Ah. of course. I'll send him to the front gate. bye Shigure." he hung up and turned to the bedridden figure. " You have an escort home."

"Who?" came the raspy voice.

" Someone you will least expect to come to your rescue."Hatori smiled slowly. The figure sighed and slid off the bed, slipping on his clouths. " Tell haru goodbye for me please." and left the room.

He walked to the front door and slid open the door.

Hatori had been right.

His knight in shinning armor was indeed someone he did not wish to see right now.

-------------------------------------------------

"Damn! he's late!" kyo growled, glanceing down at his wristwatch. He grummbled about stupid rats and miso soup.

"I'm right here." came the smooh, calm vocie of yuki sohma.

"bout' time! you walk so slow!" kyo snapped.

"I'm soooooo sorry if inconvieniced you in anyway." yuki sighed walking past him.

"leaving so soon yuki?" came a cold voice.Kyo slowly turned and much to his discomfort, saw Akito standing behind him.

"Yes. I have school soon." yuki replied and bowed." I'll visit as soon as i can."

" It had better be soon. I'm tired of you ditching me when I invite you over." Akito snorted, turning and walking back intot he house.

Kyo snorted."What's up his ass?"

yuki glared." Don't be so rude."

" I'm always this way."

yuki sighed,"I'm not in the mood to fight."

"fine.then you can come to the store and carry the milk." kyo yawned, walking past yuki.

"i'm tired, hungry and late for school and you want _milk?_" yuki growled.

"hey.don't get snippy. tohru wanted it." kyo pointed the shopping list right between yuki's eyes.

the boy glared ahead at the red-eyed teen." please get that out of my face."

kyo glared harder and noticed a bruise showing from under yuki's shirt calor. "hey...where'd ya get that?" he asked.

yuki's eyes widened and he pulled his shirt over the bruise. " it's nothing..."

" you got in a fight with haru?who won?"

"no...not haru.i didn't fight."yuki muttered, holding onto his shirt.

"you liar."kyo hissed.

yuki looked down."can we drop the subject please?"

kyo looked the rat up and down then walked into the store, grabing milk and bread, he noticed yuki distanced in a corner." hey! you like fudge rounds?"

yuki looked up as if it was an alein calling out to him. "what did you say?"

"i asked if you like fudge rounds baka." kyo repeated.yuki nodded and followed a grumbling kyo to the register. at least kyo was tring.

well thats it for chapy one!.

yuki: at least i'm not out of charecter.

kyo: woman! i am not this nice to yuki!

bloodredangel: well guess what cat, this is my story!

yuki: she has a point you know...-.-;

kyo: grummbles and walks away

thats is for now.read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

yay! finnay got chapter two done. good lord it was hard.

kyo: damn strait.

yuki: snorts you didn't do anything stupid cat.

kyo: did too! i had to endure your constant complaints!

bloodredangel: boys! can we please get on with the story?

both: whatever.

Chapter Two

the silent thanks

kyo groaned as he heard the racket downstairs.It was a saturday moring for God's sake! He grummbled and turned over on his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head. It didn't seem to be helping at all, so he got out of bed, pulled on a pair of jeans and stormed out of the room.

and much to his dismay...

"GOOD MORNING KYO! SLEEP WELL LAST NIGHT!" an anoyying voice shouted from right in front of him and can you guess who it was?

yep.

Ayame sohma, in all his loud and obnixious glory.

"I'm right in front of you!" kyo snarled.

"REALLY NOW? AND WHERE IS YUKI!"

Kyo clenched his fist. " how would i know where that damn rat is anyway!"

Ayame waved a finger in kyo's face." Ah.Ah. Bad kyo-kyo! don't spout such vulgar language!"

Kyo was losing his cool, one loud sylable at a time. where dankes this anoyying!

(AN: not really kyo...actually they arn't much entertainment...)

With a sigh, shigure walked up the stairs and waved. " Ah. yuki is making breakfast."

Both shigure and kyo watched as excitment played across ayames face ad he shot down the stairs like a bullet.

" this is not good..." kyo growled, glaring at the dog.

Shigure shrugged." yuki looked depressed.i bet his brother would do him some good."

------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki chopped up the onions that tohru had asked him to cook while she was gone with her freinds for the weekend. He sighed heavily and stared down at the revolting vegitable.

_" you need to be tamed again!" more cracks and screams. " you will not disobey me further!" more and more.screams for help...but no one came._

He was jolted from the memory at the sound of arguing upstairs. Two very fimiliar voices argued and yelled.

kyo and Ayame.

Yuki sighed and continuted to chop up the onions, his eyes watering slightly. thats when he heard the thumping of running footsteps down the stairs.' oh for heavens sake!' he thought as Ayame came rushing into the kitchen a smile on his face.

" HELLO DEAR BABY BROTHER!"

yuki glared and returned to his work.

"OH THE TEARS YOU SHED FOR YOU BROTHER! COME AND I SHALL WIPE THEM AWAY!"

Shigure walked in but kyo remained hidden behind the door. oh was he gonna get yuki back. that smartass rat had told him he couldn't cook and here the rat was..chopping onions like wood. no percistion at all!

Yuki turned back and glanced around the kitchen." Where's kyo?"

" KYO! OH! HE'S SULKING UPSTAIRS! DO YOU THINK I WOKE HIM UP!"

" yes. I think you did." shigure sighed.

" He hates waking up early on saturdays. you should have left him alone." Yuki snapped angrily chopping at the onion. Both shigure and Ayame exchanged glances. " did you just defend kyo?" shigure asked in amazment.

Yuki lifted his head. " no. I stated the facts.no touching."

-----------------------------------------

Ayame then hugged his younger brother tight. " Oh yuki! your so kind...OW!" the snake hit the floor and an angery kyo stood between him and a flustered yuki.

" The damn rat said no touching!"

Ayame." i made him mad!"

shigure laughed." yes you did."

kyo grummbled and opened the fridge to get the milk. A hand brushed his own and he looked up at thankful violet eyes. he nodded and went about his business.

In a way.yuki was saying thank you...with out saying it at all...

yay!

yuki: yes..

kyo: i'm sleepy...

read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: me no own fruits basket Bloodredangel: yay! finally the third chapy! sorry for the wait!  
Yuki: It doesn't matter; you needed time to cool off.  
kyo: glaring cool off from what?  
yuki: she's worked her but off on coming up with a fanfic that kept us in character!  
kyo: oh...

Chapter 3

The Rain

Yuki stared out the living room window and sighed. It had been raining for 5 days strait. Water was everywhere and the house temperature had dropped. Picking up a large blanket, Yuki slipped it over a sleeping Thru. SHe had fallen asleep watching a funny movie Shigure and he had picked out. Of course, he had lost interest halfway through the movie. Something had been bothering him the last two days, and it wasn't the rain, or the fact that Ayame hadn't left till last night.

It was Kyo.  
Why?  
Not even Yuki knew the answer to that one. Infact, it was troubling him to an almost annoying state. Sighing, Yuki walked into the kitchen and poured some hot tea into a cup. He glanced over at the pot that held soup in it.  
Had tohru made it for Kyo?  
As stupid as it felt, Yuki poured another cup of tea and spooned some soup into a bowl. It was still hot and smelt very good. 'Just like all of her cooking' He thought with a soft smile. He set the food on a tray and started for the stairs, only to be intercepted by Shigure.  
"Going somewhere with that food?" The dog asked.  
Yuki glared. "Yes, actually, I'm"  
Shigure snickered. "Not to grumpy old Kyo? He's so tired and grumpy even Tohru failed to get him to eat." "Too bad. When was the last time he ate?" Yuki asked calmly, ignoring the smirk Shigure was giving him.  
"The day the rain started"  
Yuki's eyes widened. "What! Is he crazy?" but then calm covered the princes face once again. "The cat always was a fool." Then, he headed up the stairs, tray of hot food in his hands.  
Shigure shook his head slightly. "Those two."

Kyo grumbled, not only through his mouth, but through his stomach as well. He hadn't eaten in four days. Maybe an occasional drink or light snack...but no decent meal. He was afraid his stomach wouldn't hold it. Infact, He was certain it wouldn't hold the food down. 4 full days of rain. It was enough to drive anyone insane.  
He sighed, rolled onto his side and looked at his hand.  
Where Yuki had brushed his own hand in a silent 'Thank you.  
Not that Kyo was actually touched by the gesture. He slammed his hand onto the bed and groaned. The small movement made him even more tireD.  
The sound of the door opening made him jerk slightly in surprise. Then he sighed. "I told you Tohru...I'm too tired to eat"  
"Too bad."

Yuki had almost fallen down at the sight of a pale and exhausted Kyo. He had rarely cared where the cat disappeared to on rainy nights. After Kyo snapped at him from facing the other way. The comeback was weak, but got his attention.  
"Too bad"  
Kyo turned over and Yuki watched those red eyes widen in shock. " W-what are you doing in my room." then those eyes wandered to the tray of steaming food and a wet cloth.  
"I came to give you food. Since you've refused it long enough"  
"I have eaten food in the last few days. Go away." Kyo snapped as Yuki set the tray on the night stand.  
"No. You're going to eat it, or I'll feed you myself." Yuki glared. "Look yaw damn..." Yuki's hand reached out and grabbed the cat's shirt, pulling him forward till they were nose to nose.  
"Eat. The. Food. Tohru made it just for you and your sulking upstairs like a baby"  
"I always do this on rainy days. You better than anyone should know that." Kyo snorted pulling the rat's hands off his night shirt.  
Yuki glared and sat at the desk as Kyo ate the food slowly.

Kyo knew the rat was watching him calmly. Waiting for the signal to either leave, or rush the cat to the bathroom because the food wouldn't stay down.  
and ding ding ding. Door number two.  
Kyo grabbed his stomach and stumbled to the door, Yuki behind him, leading his through the hallway into the bathroom. Yuki sat on the rim of the bathtub as Kyo emptied what he had tried to force down. Kyo was clutching the toilet for dear life when Yuki stood up, left the bathroom and brought back a glass of what looked like ginger ale. The rat squatted beside the trembling cat and handed him the glass. Kyo eyed it suspiciously. "Drink it. You'll feel better." Yuki sighed as Kyo took the glass and slowly drank it down. Then Yuki handed Kyo a towel and turned on the water.  
"What are you doing"  
"Running a bath. You need to work you muscles back into an easy mode. The rain should stop tomorrow. I'll get you some clothes." Yuki stood up and walked out of the bathroom.  
Kyo flushed the toilet and started removing his clothes. God he felt pathetic and childish. Yuki, The damn Rat, was trying to make him feel better. He snorted and thought maybe Tohru had told him to do it cuz she was busy, but deep down, Kyo knew, without a doubt.  
That Yuki was doing this of free will...

To be continued...

bloodredangel: Whoo! So did you like it? longer than the other ones huh?  
Kyo: yeah.  
Yuki: But it was good.  
Kyo: I can't believe I was sick in front of YukI!  
Yuki: You were pathetic and pale! I had to do something!  
Bloodredangel: sighs until next time fellow readers the characters! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodredangel: Hello fellow readers!  
Yuki: can you please keep your voice down...I have a headache.  
Kyo: -is grumbling in a corner-  
bloodredangel: He's been doing that since the last chapter.  
Yuki: stop sulking stupid cat!  
Kyo: -still grumbling-  
This chap is dedicated to the chorus of 'The Great Pretender' from the Yu-Gi-Oh the movie soundtrack..

Chapter 4

Yuki's secret

Kyo yawned and stretched out on the floor of the family room. He had fallen asleep during a game show an hour ago and had eaten a lot of food. The evidence was scattered on the coffee table next to him. After the embarrassing weakness Yuki had seen Three days ago, Kyo was determined to regain the strength he lost and prove to Yuki he hadn't been weak in the first place.  
With a grumble, and another cat-like stretch, Kyo stood up and began clearing off the table.  
"Quite a party you had." Shigure snickered, walking in from the kitchen. Kyo snorted. "It wasn't a party...I just got hungry"  
"Oh I bet. After throwing up Tohru's wonderful medley soup." Shigure taunted, making the cat blush furiously.  
"Shut up you damn dog! I wasn't feeling well and that damn rat forced me to eat it!" Kyo snarled, pushing past the grown man and throwing the raimder of the food away. Shigure just laughed and went to his study to write more of his story.

YukI pushed through the door with a weary sigh. He was met by a happy Tohru, who was cooking in the kitchen. Kyo was chopping carrots and celery on the counter.  
"Oh. How was council Yuki?" Tohru asked with a big smile.  
"It went well." YukI smiled back, walking over to the counter where Kyo was. "Do you need any help Miss Honda"  
"We're doing fine. You can't cook, remember?" Kyo snorted, pulling out another carrot and gaining a glare from the rat. "I was just asking you stupid cat"  
"And I answered you damn rat." Kyo, for some odd reason, didn't look up, or ball his fists. He just went on chopping, venting the unseen anger on the carrot. Yuki had been prepared to fight, but it never came. He glanced at Tohru, who was equally confused.  
"Are you sick Kyo?" She asked.  
"No. I'm better." Kyo replied, looking up now.  
She gasped. "You were sick! When!" Now she was circling him, taking his temp and pulse. "It was three days ago Miss Honda...He's better." Yuki assured gently. "B-but he's still pale!" She gasped fussing over his medium temperature. Kyo sighed and grabbed Yuki's hand bringing it to his forehead. " Will you tell her I'm not running a fever"  
Yuki was flustered and confused when Kyo placed his hand over his forehead. "No...He doesn't have a fever Miss Honda. He feels fine"  
Kyo turned and returned to the carrots and celery. "Can we just finish dinner"  
"Okay...can you set the table Yuki?" She asked with a smile. "Sure." Yuki smiled back, grabbing some plates and leaving the kitchen.

The next day, Kyo was dusting the hall when the front door opened. No one was supposed to be home now. Shigure was out shopping with Ayame and Hatori and Tohru was with her friends for the day, also shopping. So who would be home?  
"Hey! Who's there?" Kyo called peeking around the hall.  
There was Yuki, walking towards the stairs. He sent Kyo a dazed look. "I'm home. Where's everyone at?" Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Out shopping, where were you at"  
"That's none of your business you stupid cat"  
"Don't start rat-boy"  
Yuki sighed and started up the stairs. "Fine. When's dinner"  
"Uh...are you hungry?" Kyo's eyes scanned the rat slowly and noticed a bruise on his face and wrist. Anger flooded through Kyo. "Where were you"  
"You're not my mom"  
"You're bruised. What the hell where you doing?" Kyo snarled, grabbing Yuki's wrist making the boy wince. The cat rolled the sleeve up and saw a nasty red mark. "Good God"  
"Let me go." Yuki mumbled, struggling to get free.  
"Hell no!" Kyo dragged him into the kitchen and turned on the water, shoving the wrist under the flowing water.  
"It isn't bad...let..." Yuki's eyes widened slightly at the determined look in those red eyes. They glanced at him. "What"  
"N-nothing..." Yuki turned away to hide the blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. "Who did it"  
"It's not your business." Kyo growled and shoved Yuki against the wall. "Who the hell went about beating you up? No one's allowed to beat you but me"  
Yuki looked away. "Let me go you stupid cat"  
Kyo glared harder and ripped open Yuik's shirt. "Hey"  
Kyo's jaw dropped. The rat was black and blue. Whip marks on his skin...welts and cuts...scars and...Yuki began to struggle in Kyo's grasp. "Let me go"  
"Not until you name the fucking bastard that did this to you!" Kyo snarled.  
" Akito! He did it! Are you happy now you stupid cat"  
Yuki was prepared for the horror in Kyo's eyes, what he wasn't prepared for.  
Was the blood lust.

TBC

Bloodredangel: Oh my God! What will happen next!  
-The whole cast of fruits basket is running around Kyo and Yuki-  
Tohru: until next time.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodrdangel: -sighs heavily- they haven't stopped arguing.  
Yuki: you stupid cat! Kyo: You damn rat!  
Tohru: what are the arguing about this time you ask? Milk. Kyo drank the last of the milk.  
Both: He did it!

Chapter 5

Falling apart

Yuki's breath was labored and strained. Kyo still had him pinned to the wall, his shirt open and those red eyes brimming with anger. "How long...has this been going on"  
"Since the night you transformed..." Yuki didn't need to finish, Kyo knew what the rat meant and was even angrier about it now. "That bastard"  
"Stop it...can you please let me go?" Yuki's voice wavered with the threat of tears, but he'd never cry. Kyo's hands slowly released Yuki's arms and both were startled by a gasp. They turned to see Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"What's going on?" Hatori demanded. "That's what I'd like to know...Yuki! You're black and blue!" Tohru's eyes flooded with tears" Kyo"  
"W-wait! We didn't fight!" Kyo defended. "Then what the hell happened?" hatori snarled, Ayame pushing Kyo to the floor. "What happened Yuki? Are you alright? Did Kyo do this"  
"No!" Kyo snarled, glaring at the snake.  
Yuki looked down at the angry cat. " No...Kyo didn't do this." It came out in a horse whisper. Everyone, but Tohru, glared at Kyo. "We never knew you'd stoop this low." Ayame growled, lunging for the cat-cursed. On impulse Yuki slid in front of Kyo and glared at his brother. "The cat didn't do it"  
"How not! He had you pinned to the wall!" Shigure snapped.  
"He...was worried about me...I got home unexpected. And he saw the injury on my arm. He was just mad..." Yuki explained trying to make it make sense. But was failing horribly.  
Tohru helped Kyo off the floor and grabbed Yuki roughly by the arm, and pulled him behind Kyo.  
No one had seen akito enter the room, but Kyo had felt that nasty presence.  
"What on earth are you trying to hide Kyo?" That cold, heartless voice washed over Kyo in anger.  
"You can't have him"  
"Oh…but I beg to differ...He does not belong to you." Kyo growled, Akito was right like always, but he wasn't getting away with it. "Let it go Kyo...I'll be fine." Yuki whispered, laying a hand on the cats shoulder. Kyo glared back at the rat. "Over my dead body"  
"That can be arranged." Akito smirked, this was surprising everyone. Tohru was in a state of shock and the trio was stunned speechless.  
Yuki stepped towards Akito and Kyo let out a strange whimper. Akito pulled Yuki out of the house and they didn't look back.

Shigure watched Kyo throw punches in the air. Three days and he hadn't even tried to go get Yuki. Tohru had even insisted that she go, but Kyo had snapped at her. He was in another foul mood today and they made sure to steer clear.  
Kyo stepped out of the shower and walked down the stairs. It was almost time to get to bed, but he was hungry. As he walked around the Kitchen a carton of milk in his hand, was when he heard a sigh from shigure's office. Kyo slid the door open and a tired Shigure looked up. " oh.Kyo. Still up are you"  
"Yeah? So"  
The dog sighed and shuffled his papers. "It hurts doesn't it"  
Kyo snorted. "What are you talking about"  
Shigure's dark eyes stared down at the papers in his hands. "You fell again Kyo"  
Kyo stumbled back. "No I didn't!" "Don't lie"  
He wanted to leave, throw the milk at the dog and run, but his feet wouldn't carry him. "I didn't"  
"Then why try to protect him"  
"I'm not protecting him. He lets Akito do"  
"No. Akito makes him. And do you want to know how he does it.  
No. no I don't.kyo thought angrily, but he nodded his head.  
"Akito threatened him. He told me this the other day, it was about time, but Yuki said it wasn't that important. I thought it was." Shigure brought in a deep breath. "Anyways, Akito watched both Yuki and Tohru follow you into the forest. He saw the whole thing. Akito threatened to kill you if Yuki didn't cooperate. So you see...Kyo..." The sad-eyed writer looked up. " Yuki had fallen before you"  
Kyo did what he'd wanted to do the moment Shigure talked to him. He threw the milk at him and ran out. Not to his room. Not to the roof. Not to Tohru.  
To the main house.

TBC Bloodredangel: Sorry they couldn't join us...they are busy.  
Bye bye now! 


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: Sorry it took so long. Yuki: I had a cold.  
Kyo: and i had to take care of him.  
Angel: I was running a fever of 104! top that!  
(dedicated to ' take what's left of me' by Nick lachey. and to my best freind who blelived with me that Yuki and Kyo shared the same pain)

Chapter 6

Akito's rage, Kyo's revenge, and Tohru's tears

Tohru stared out her bedroom window as Kyo ran into the woods. She'd known it all along. The way Kyo kept shielding Yuki from things. Ayame, then Tring with Akito. Picking him up from the main house...for God's sake he picked upi Yuki's favorite food the other day and it wasn't even on the list. Sighing, she pulled on a rain coat and pulled her hair into a braid. Wether Kyo wantd her to or not, she was going to help. She knew the way Akito talked to Yuki. And Kyo would need her.  
She was sure of it.

The pain shot through his back like a knife. He cried out in pain, holding in tears. He refused to show weakness. Refused to give Akito and more reason to laugh at him. The whip cracked again, this time riping the flesh of his side. A feral cry fell past his lips and thunder rolled, making the floor shake with it's anger.  
" Your so pathetic Yuki...did you really think the cat would come for you?" Akito cackled. " that cat won't step a hair into this place"  
" I know. and I hate him!" Yuki croaked, his throat was cracked and dry now. Lack of food and water saw to that.  
" Then why did you call out his name last night...in your sleep?" Akito's lips were dangersly close to his ear.  
Violet eyes widened. He called out the cat's name? why?  
" No...not again...no..." Yuki clutched his side, fighting the tears.  
Aktito slapped him. " You fell again! How dare you! I told you to stay clear of him"  
" And I tried Goddamn it!" Yuki was thrown agisnt the wall. " You should have tried harder!"

Kyo ran straight to the entrance of the Main house, but stoped. What if Akito hired guards to hold him off? Akito wasn't stupid. crazy and a psycopath, but not stupid.  
He rounded the house and snuck in through the back entrance, where Hatori's office was. He snuck in and was instantly greated by Hatori, who was sitting at his desk.  
" Can I help you"  
" Where are they?" Kyo growled, balling his fists. Not even Hatori would tell him what to do.  
" The room." Was all the doctor said and Kyo ran right past him.  
Hatori watched Kyo go, looked at his picture of kanna, then closed his eyes." Please kyo...only you can stop this..."

Haru heard the screams, but the guards outside his door refused to let him out. He could feel His black side creeping up. This was stupid! Hatori had told him not to fight, to stay out of akito's way? why? Because it was Kyo's fight. Only Kyo could stop it.  
His fist flew into the wall, the tenth hole so far. " Where the hell are you Kyo?" Another hole. " Why! Why did this have to happen again"  
Three more holes and Haru's fists were bleeding. He rested his head agisnt the wall. " you fell...goddamn you..."

Akito's fist ran into Yuki's cheek for the sixth time and Yuki could feel it becoming numb and less painfull. was this how he would die? Never to see Tohru's smiling face, of Shigure's perverted coments...or Kyo's bursts of anger. Kagura's dangerous love...Haru's carefee attitude...Momiji's happy-go-lucky voice...Ritsu's spazing...Hiro's sarcastic coments..Kisa's beautiful voice...Ayame's...oh God...his brother.  
The pain came flowing back when the door flew open.  
Time seemed to stop for 60 seconds and Yuki's foggy eyes focused on the angry person in the doorway.  
Kyo.  
Yuki felt hot tears searing his swelling cheeks and Akito laughed. " What a stupid cat. Your wasting you time"  
" Wasteing time my ass.I came for Yuki you sadist." Kyo snarled.  
" Oh really? Well As you can see, He's under my supervison and had no business being in your care"  
Kyo let his eyes wander of Yuki's beat up form. Those white chinese clouths stained with dirt and mud. his hair was a mess, brusies and cuts littered the exposed flesh and his back was rips, blood staining the pale flesh.  
" You call this supervison? More like abuse. Is this what makes you tick!" Kyo growled, steping into the room.  
" He needs to be tamed. He let himself care agian. He let himself care about you!" Akito's fist rammed into Kyo's cheek, snaping his head around.  
Kyo just turned back, wiped the blood off with his hand and smirked. " Is that it?" Then, with out warning, Kyo rammed his knee into Akito's stomach, sending the boy into the wall.  
The cat hurried to Yuki's side and tried to stop the bleeding. The crack of a whip aginst his flesh had a low cry fall from his mouth.  
Yuki latched onto Kyo and attempted to switch sides, but Kyo kept Yuki beneath him as Akito continued to abuse his back in anger.  
" Stop it! Kyo move!" Yuki cried, his fingers digging into The cat's arms.  
" No! This isn't right! This isn't you fault!" Kyo snarled. " Just shut up and be still"  
Tears scorned Yuki's cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly, hoping to God this was just another nightmare.  
"STOP"  
The fimiliar female voice made both Kyo and Yuki look to the door. There she was.  
Tohru. Rain soaked not only her clouths, but the clouths of the entire Zodiac.  
Hatori, Shigure and Kureno had Akito held back.  
The others rushed into the room and crowded Yuki and Kyo.  
Yuki buried his tear and blood stained face into Kyo's neck and cried some more, while the other soothed him and Tohru tended to his wounds.  
" Let me go! They don't deserve to be freinds! They can't ! The cat and the rat can never!" Akito snarled.  
Tohru, to everyone's suprise, stood up, tears welling in her eyes.  
" Who decided it had to be that way? Who decided that the cat and the rat had to fight? Can it never be resolved?" She asked, looking directly at the head of the family.  
" I did! I decided! It's wrong! They'll mess up the story! The way it ends! The rat kills the cat! driving him to insanity"  
" No! Thats you story! this is ours!" Momiji snarled.  
" We deserve happiness...even if we must work to get it!" Haru said.  
Tohru looked at Yuki who was trembling in Kyo's arms, the at Akito. " If they choose to fight, then that's thier choice. It isn't yours. and it never will be."

Angel: Stay tuned for the ending. It would be longer and more descriptive, but I have a deadline to meet and I'm still sick, so bare with me. 


	7. Epiloge

Angel: the end. I hope you all enjoy it. It may be short.

Epiloge

Standing Still

The smell of stew drifted through Shigure's house in the woods. Tohru stood by the stove, stirring the stew and turning on the oven for the bisicuts. Kagura dug in the fridge for milk, Momiji setting the table.  
" How are they doing?" Momiji asked, softly setting a glass by a plate.  
" I'm not sure...Both of them we badly injured, Yuki's back and side was torn up and Kyo had a slash on his back and a swollen cheek." Kagura sighed, staring at the milk.  
Tohru didn't say anything, she just continued stirring.  
" YOU MORON!" The house shook suddenly making them all grab something to hold onto. " YOU STUPID CAT"  
" DAMN RAT"  
" YAY!" Ayame cried from upstairs.  
Footsteps stormed down the hall and Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame ran into the room. Yuki glared back at them. " I refuse to do it." " Come on! both of you!" Ayame whinned. " yeah! " Shigure whimpered.  
Kyo hit both of them on the head. " We said we won't and we won't"  
" Aww come on Kyo! " Momiji begged, " You know it's true! Just do it"  
Kagura smiled, " Yeah. get the camera"  
a knock on the door made Tohru run to the front. " Hey everone"  
Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Hatori, Rin, and Kureno all walked in. " What did we miss?" Haru asked.  
" Just in time! We're about to drown in Tohru's big dinner!" Shigure smiled.  
" Oh it's not that great..." Tohru blushed.  
" Oh but it is Miss Honda." Yuki smiled, glancing at Kyo. " Right"  
" Right." Kyo sighed, leaning aginst the wall.  
" Oh Yuki! Here's your fanletters! We picked them up after school yesterday." Haru smiled and motioned to Hiro and Kisa. They both nodded, ran to the other room and came back with two trash bags full of letters.  
Yuki slapped his forehead and sighed wearily. " I don't have time to read them"  
Everyone laughed, and Kyo threw his arm around Yuki's neck and smiled. " Then I'll help ya turn em' down"  
Yuki returned the smile, and then laughed. " Alright. That sounds like fun"  
A flash made them turn and Tohru smiled from behind a camera. " Everyone! write down what they said!" Haru held up a tape recorder. " Check"  
Hatori smiled and slide a video camera from the glass cabniet. "Done"  
Yuki and Kyo exchanged smirks, then grabed the video camera, repressed record. While Yuki dug in the cabneit and pulled out a bag of flour.  
" Ok...who want to go first?" They asked, both grabing a handful of flour.  
Everyone laughed and started running around the house.  
By nightfall, they were all covered in flour and asleep in the living room.  
Kyo and Yuki were on the couch, Yuki's head on Kyo's shoulder. Tohru smiled softly and slide a blanket over them. "Sweet dreams." " What a night." Shigure sighed. Hatori and Ayame finished covering the rest. " Very fun." Ayame chuckled.  
" It's just so amazing." Hatori smiled, staring around the room.  
" Yeah it is...and you did it." They all looked a Tohru, who was confused. " Me? What did i do"  
Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame smiled at her. " You gave them a reason to stay still."

THE End

Angel: I Love happy endings.  
Yuki: Yes.  
Kyo: well, untill next time.  
Angel: Bye everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
